Lo empeoré
by Luky01
Summary: Cuando, según tu ideal, algo merece la pena, luchas y luchas para conseguirlo. Pero Riven, no sabe si podrá hacer lo que Musa le ruega, pues supondría un gran sacrificio para él, y, a su vez una mejor recompensa. (MxR con posibilidad de FxH)
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club no me pertenece...**

**Okay, puedo leer sus mentes: "¿otra historia más?". Sí. Sé que son muchas, pero pretendo terminar "Relatos de la noche de brujas" ya mismo. **

**¿Por qué puedo estar meses sin hacer nada y luego semanas en las que escribo como condenada? Pues verán, mágicamente, como un influjo divino, se me aparecieron millones de ideas como si fueran gotas de agua. No se preocupen, por que pienso terminar todas mis historias. Y aunque puede que no les interese, la próxima que pienso actualizar es "Demasiado tiempo de espera", en la cual en el próximo capitulo empieza la diversión :D.**

**Bueno, y sin más que decir, a leer!**

* * *

Esta es la vida que esperaba. Perfecta y sencilla. Aunque toque esforzarse, con sus merecidas recompensas.

Cuando nos graduamos, Musa y yo nos compramos un apartamento en el que vivimos felices. No es precisamente una maravilla, pero tenerla aquí, sana y salva... es la mejor sensación que alguna vez pude experimentar. Tanto ella como yo amamos los animales, así que decidimos tener un perro: Moon. Aunque apenas es un cachorro, nos quiere como si nosotros le hubiésemos dado la bendita vida.

Golpeo el cigarro contra el cenicero. Estoy tan jodidamente nervioso... ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver? Lo acerco a mis labios y le doy otra calada antes de apagarlo por completo. Observo a mi mascota intentando cazar moscas... me recuerda a mi de pequeño: tremendamente inquieto.

Enciendo la televisión, a ver si existe algún programa que me distraiga. Telenovelas, concursos, noticias... ¡Nada! ¿Cómo es posible que todo el aburrimiento se concentre en el día de hoy? Se oyen unos pasos por la puerta. Quería gritar y que Musa apareciese tras ella... besarla y tenerla... pero pasa de largo mientras Moon ladra.

Resoplo indignado. Cojo el mando de mi video-consola y le doy varias veces al botón "on". Nada. Me olvidé de que estaba rota.

De repente mi móvil tiembla. Lo desbloqueo y miro mis conversaciones. "Los más machos". Es un grupo que fundó Brandon para los ex-especialistas. Pero a él ese nombre le sonaba soso y decidió que si lo ponía en el grupo, por ganas teníamos que serlo. Sigo sin entender por que no está en el manicomio.

Helia mandó una extraña foto... un momento... eso es... ¿puede realmente ser? Aumenté la imagen y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Era un informe médico. Flora estaba embarazada. A juzgar en la rapidez en las respuestas de mis compañeros, ellos también estaban tan aburridos como una ostra. Es decir, sí, me emociona, voy a ser tío, pero no consigue sacarme de este pozo sin fondo al que la gente llama aburrimiento.

Me levanto y cojo las llaves, el paquete de tabaco y la cartera. Voy al bar de abajo a tomar alguna que otra cerveza. Pego un portazo al salir, manifestando mi indignación a toda la comunidad de vecinos. Como vivo en un segundo piso, no me molesto en tomar el ascensor. Cuando salgo, una heladora brisa semi nocturna acaricia mi rostro, pero me gusta.

Nada más entrar Klaus me saluda. Es un bar que solemos frecuentar tanto nosotros como nuestros amigos. Hay buen ambiente y no esta mal para "adolescentes" mentales como nosotros.

-Lo de siempre, ¿me equivoco?

-No, lo de siempre.-Digo apoyando la cabeza sobre mi mano para ver la tele colocada estratégicamente para que todo el mundo pueda verla desde cualquier punto del local. Y de repente, como si el presentador tratase de camuflarla como otra noticia más, apareció algo que me hundió hasta el fondo.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que estarán acostumbrados a que mis capítulos iniciales sean tan cortos. Y bueno, si quieren comentar, nadie aquí se lo puede prohibir :3. Ok, voy a acabar con esta nota de autora con la sensación de que se me olvida algo... Bah, si es importante se me vendrá a la cabeza enseguida.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Creo que es un poco cruel dejar el capitulo así...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx club no es de mi propiedad.**

–

**Dejen que les diga que me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews. Así que, para no hacerles sufrir, aquí esta este capitulo, en el que seguramente me querrán matar. A leer!**

–

-No puede ser... -Dije mientras me levantaba bruscamente de mi asiento.

-Nos están dando esta temporada, ¿eh, Riven? - Me comentó Klaus.

-Pero eso podría haber sido perfectamente gol. ¿Cómo es que son tan malos como para no meterla en la portería?

¡Qué jodidamente malo es el equipo de Gardemia! No me podía creer que acabasen cinco a cero. Tras un par de copas decidí que era hora de irme a casa. No quedaba lejos, pero el otoñal frío de la noche no me dejaba apenas concentrarme.

Me toqué mi helada mejilla. O yo tenía fiebre o mis cachetes estaban congelados. Pensé, con un poco de esfuerzo, en Musa. ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿Va a volver a casa? Suspiré mientras aceleraba el paso hasta que llegué al portal.

Busqué las llaves que nada más las vi se cayeron. ¿Es qué hoy nada podía ir bien? Me estaba hartando. Hasta que la vi...

Ahí, sentada en el sofá sin nada más que una de mis camisetas que le venían grandes. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y la asusté.

-¡Riven!-Gritó mientras me reía de ella. Me empujó y caímos al suelo, besándonos.

Ahí afuera no quedaba más que nieve. Incertidumbre el pensar qué temperatura sentiría si saliese ahí fuera. Chimenea encendida, palomitas, los dos acurrucados. Eran momentos como estos en los que daba mil y una gracias a Dios por darme lo que me ha dado. Sentí su leve respiración contra mi pecho, y la observé por el espejo. Tenía el rostro serio. Pero si algo aprendí de nuestra relación es que sus cacaos mentales no los disuelve ni la leche. Pero, que se le va a hacer, mejor dejarla que piense.

Veo a Moon jugando con su fiel amigo: su reflejo. Intenta morderle, cogerle patearle. El crujido de la madera ardiendo y el golpeteo del viento contra el cristal. El frío me invade al sentir que Musa se levanta de mi lado. La sigo. Parece que no ha conseguido aclarar esa duda que tanto tiempo lleva rondando en su cabeza. Deja el bol en el lavaplatos y saca del refrigerador una botella de agua. Yo hago lo mismo, pero cogiendo una cerveza.

Y todo vuelve a empezar. La tranquilidad y sumisión en la que mi propio hogar y familia me tenía era asombroso. Pensé, con toda sinceridad, que algo horrible vendría después de esto, pero, ¿para qué preocuparse por un futuro tan compléjamente incierto? A lo mejor, Moon cae a las llamas, a mi querida novia le da un ataque cardiaco o resulta que me están poniendo los cuernos. La única diferencia entre eso y creer en lo que vendrá o podrá venir es la negatividad con la que pienso.

Cojo el paquete de tabaco y el mechero. Saco un cigarro y lo coloco entre mis labios. Me giro, sintiendo una mirada sobre mí. Resulta que Musa mira a esa cosa delgada y cilíndrica. Con rapidez me la quita, pero cojo otro y repito los pasos. Se levanta soltando un gemido con un leve llanto para luego sollozar. ¿Le molestará que tenga mas adicciones aparte de ella?

En nuestro dormitorio la encuentro boca abajo, tirada en nuestra cama.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? Llevo fumando desde hace mucho...- Le digo frotando su espalda.- Si es por eso de que acorta la vida, a los sesenta seguramente llegue.

-No es por eso.-Dijo llorando. Me acercó los papeles de su visita médica. Como me sé de memoria todo, paso a ver la letra en negrita. En ese momento entendí.

¿Con que nada podría salir mal, eh?

**¡Cuánto tiempo! Síp, sigo viva. Y aquí se aclaró que la que salía en la tele no fue Musa. Pero en cambio, les deje con la duda (ow, salió rima).**

**Me sorprendió muchísimo la cantidad de comentarios, y me sentí tener la gallina de los huevos de oro. Y bueno, recibí un comentario en inglés. No saben lo alagada que me sentí y lo agradezco, pero no es posible traducirla. De todas maneras espero que lo entiendas, pues aclaro que solo tengo doce años, y mi inglés no va muy allá. Lo siento mucho. Si quieres y has comprendido de alguna manera esto, puedes contactar conmigo por PM y hablar.**

**Bueno, a los lectores de cualquier tipo, me gustaría preguntarles una cosa y les pido que respondan por comentarios: ¿aproximadamente de cuántos capítulos quieren la historia? ¿Cinco o treinta?**

**Bueno, agradeceros en en alma a todos los que leen mis barbaridades, no prometo actualizar pronto, pero juro hacerlo. Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si Winx Club fuera mío, las cosas serían un tanto diferente.**

**A leer!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando mis ojos se fijaron en la letra negrita, sentí que nada podía ir a peor.

-¿C-Cáncer?

Solo escuchaba los sollozos de Musa y los ladridos de Moon intentando subir a la cama para consolarla.

No lo podía creer. Me comentó la historia de su madre de como la perdió y como luchó por sus sueños, sabía que la idolatraba. También sé lo que duele perder a alguien, o mejor dicho, cuando ese alguien te traiciona. Mi madre me abandonó, me dejó solo en casa un día con cien pesos y una nota. No me molesté en leerla, sabía de que trataba. "Rivey, lo siento. Eres un hijo ejemplar...". Obviamente esa carta diría todo lo contrario. Me insultaría y humillaría, como siempre ocurrió. Y a mis diez años no tuve más opción que dedicarme a ser carterista. Robaba en las calles y cuando mi edad y mi dinero me lo permitieron, huí a Fuente Roja, dejando un rastro de humo, recuerdos y vidrios rotos detrás mía.

Suele ser más duro que te abandone una persona que quieres que una de la que lo puedes esperar. Y yo no podría permitir eso. No. No. No. Jamás.

Sintiendo como los ojos me ardían, cogí mi bandolera y me fui dejando a una Musa gritando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegué al parque, cubierto de nieve, no podía distinguir si lo que salía de mi boca era humo de mi cigarrillo o vapor de agua. Enterré la cabeza entre las rodillas, tiritando de frío. Estábamos a -10 ºC y a mí se me ocurre salir con una camiseta de manga corta.

Cuando me siento perdido entre mis paranoias siento una chaqueta de cuero a mi alrededor. Miro arriba y descubro a Helia, con su cara paternal. Jamás lo admitiré pero su aura me produce una increíble sensación de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Miro para otro lado y frunzo el ceño.

-Nada que te incumba.

-¡Oh! Gracias. No era necesario que me felicitases por ser padre.-Dice de manera irónica.

-Ya tienes experiencia en ese campo.- Susurro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Parece que me oyó. Suspiro. Sé que esto supondrá una gran pérdida de orgullo... pero puede que me ayude... bueno, va.

-Helia, tú eres perfecto. Sabes afrontar problemas haciéndoles frente. Yo me escondo y espero que pasen. Tú sabes salir con la cabeza siempre alta. Yo extrañamente logro salir. Tú- Me corta con un beso en la mejilla y unas carcajadas. eso primero, fue un poco incómodo...

-La verdad es que sí, no te lo niego. Pero tú eres más fuerte emocionalmente. Es difícil que te hagan daño, y, creas o no, eso es muy importante. Aparte, y aunque no tenga testimonio de esto en primera persona, sé que sabes comportarte de manera halagadora. Sinceramente, si Sky o Timmy me hubieran dicho que querían casarse con Musa, ya estarían muertos.-Hizo una pausa para extender la mano y coger en su mano un copo de nieve.- Sabría de antemano que el divorcio sería la solución a ese inexistente romance.- Me enseño como se había convertido en agua.- En cambio, menos por menos es más.- Se levantó.

No me dio tiempo a pensar a que se refería esa metáfora. Helia me dijo que ya lo sabía todo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es decisión tuya. Yo ya no puedo influir en eso. Tú sabrás.- Suspiró, expulsando de su boca aliento helado, que me hizo recordar al tabaco.- Solo te pido que no juegues con ella. No pongas una tirita, eso necesita ser operado.

-Helia, sé de sobra que el cáncer no se cura con una tirita.- Dije un poco frío.

-No me refería a eso.

Eso me dio que pensar. Helia siempre me había dado esas ecuaciones a resolver. Nunca me decía que quería decir, creo que era su forma de hacerme pensar en la situación. Fui a preguntarle pero había desaparecido.

Miré al cielo, sin querer creer nada. Quería morir. No quería enfrentarme a los problemas. Quería tener la inercia de Helia, la valentía de Musa. Cogí el paquete de tabaco, dejando que nieve cayera sobre él.

_No quería ser yo._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegué a casa, Musa estaba mirando la televisión, con mi camisa puesta, los ojos vidriosos y de brazos cruzados. Ella sabía que estaba aquí. Me acerqué y la abracé por detrás. Ella no respondió. Moon vino y me dejó su mordedor a mis pies. Se lo lancé a nuestro cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me senté a su lado y la abracé de modo que ella quedó recostada en mi pecho. Empezó a llorar.

-E-Es cáncer de pulmón, no de garganta.-Me dijo. Sabía a lo que se refería. Quería que dejara el tabaco. Tomé su barbilla y la besé.

No pude evitar pensar que pasará. No sé si podré dejar de fumar, si ella saldrá de esto, si saldremos los dos, cómo podrá eso afectar a mi relación con Helia, si sale pero yo no he dejado de fumar... Eran muchas las dudas que atormentaban mi mente. Metí la mano en el bolsillo, y toqué la pequeña caja y sentí su mano sobre la mía.

_Todo estará bien._

Esa noche la viví como si fuera la última de mi vida. Cuando nos encontrábamos viendo una peli, la comencé a besar. Lentamente, suave, nos acariciábamos. Musa se separó, se río y fue a a hacer mas palomitas

En ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar.

**Bueno! Cuánto tiempo. Lo siento mucho por hacerles esperar tanto. Pero he tenido ciertos líos. Bueno, abreviando la AN, gracias a todos los que leen y/o comentan. La verdad, creo que en el próximo capítulo comenzaré a contestar reviews, ¿les parece bien?**

**Y para quienes le interesen, esta historia tendrá alrededor de 5 capitulos. Terminaré esta y luego seguiré "Demasiado tiempo de espera". También tengo en marcha varios One-shots. (Sorpresa!)**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
